Body Switching
by WendyMarvell-chan
Summary: Well, it happened again. They got cursed from the request and body switched. Except this time is kinda different. Includes NatsuxLucy ,GrayxJuvia ,JellalxErza, RomeoxWendy and maybe some other shipping I forgot to mention. Oh yeah. HappyxCarla.


It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Everyone was bored. Wendy was looking at the request board. Mira walked up to Wendy and said, "Is there a request that you'd like to take?" Wendy sighed and looked at Mira. 'There doesn't seem to be good request s on here lately." Wendy said to Mira. Mira smiled and returned to her place at the bar counter. Wendy looked some more at the request board.

Suddenly, a request caught her attention. She reached out and grabbed it from the board and took it to the table where the usual team was. "This is a strange looking request." Wendy said as she laid the request on the table. Everyone looked at the request. "Wait! that's!" Lucy said as she stood up from the table and grabbed the request. "That's the request that made us switch bodies." Gray said. Erza went pale. 'I don't want to be a cat!' She said as she stood up and almost ran off. Jellal caught her arm and said, "Just be calm and sit down." Erza obeyed and said to Jellal, "Why are you here?" Jellal put his finger to his lips and said, "Just between you and me, I'm here for you." Erza blushed and looked down at the ground. ' Juvia doesn't know what you're talking about.' Juvia said with a pout.

'We're talking about when we switched bodies." Natsu said bluntly, 'Now I guess its going to happen again." Levy looked up from her book and said, "No, it will only happen if you read the words…" She was interrupted by Lucy who was reading the words out loud. Erza, Happy, Natsu, Gray, and Levy froze. 'Hmm, the words seem different some how." Lucy said once she was done reading the request's words . A strange aura drifted through the room. "What's going on?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Oh ya!" Romeo said suddenly from a corner near the table, "I remember this from when I was younger."

Lucy looked around. "Feels weird in here.' she said.

Levy sighed. "Lucy you're pretty thick, you just triggered the spell by reading the words." Levy said. Lucy froze and stared at Levy. "I….did?" She stammered. Everyone who wasn't there at the original body switching was getting inpatient (Except Wendy who never gets inpatient.) 'Triggered what?" Juvia moaned and sank into her chair.

'Okay, I'll explain." Levy said, "Whenever you read the word Lucy just read, everyone in that general area will switch bodies. Its called Challenging. So a while back we read this writing and everyone switched bodies. Also, you have to fix the spell exactly 30 minutes after everyone switches bodies.' Levy took a deep breath from talking so much. "That's wrong!' The master said as he stepped out of a back room. "If it takes this long for the magic to work, it definitely won't be 30 minutes. More like forever.' The master said. "Oh! So I just have to read the letters backw…." Levy said but the master cut her off by saying "No! That's not how it works." Levy sank down in her chair in embarrassment. "With this many people there will be a totally different situation. Also the words that Lucy read are different from the words last time." The master announced to everyone. "How do we fix it?" Lucy asked the master. The master rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I don't know. Well, you kids have fun!" the master said as he went into a back room. A sudden gust went through the room. "Its happening!" Happy said cheerfully, " I wonder who I will switch with this time." Happy and Carla suddenly fell to the ground. They were sleeping. "Carla! Are you okay?" Wendy said as she ran to Carla. "Its strange that they suddenly just fell asleep." Levy said thoughtfully, "Hey, Lucy and Natsu are sleeping also." Wendy looked at Natsu and Lucy sleeping. "Look, Juvia and Gray are now sleeping." Erza said quietly. Wendy and Romeo collapsed on the ground. "I guess its just me, Erza, Jellal and Gajeel now." Levy said as she looked to Erza. But Erza and Jellal were already asleep. Levy smiled. "Just like in the books I read when I was a child." Levy said as she fell asleep on Gajeel's shoulder.

Everyone was woken up by Mira who screamed when she saw everyone laying unconscious on the ground. "Geez Mira, don't scare us like that." Natsu said. "Sorry, I junped to conclusions and thought you were dead." Mira said.

"By the way, Juvia is freezing.' Gray said. Everyone stared at Gray. "What the heck! That's me!' Juvia said as she (he) pointed at Gray. 'Oh! We were body switching weren't we?" Carla said "Happily." Everyone in the room froze.

Gray the Juvia blushed. "I'm inside Gray-sama's body."

Juvia the Gray blushed also. "Don't get any Ideas!" Juvia the Gray said to Gray the Juvia. "My back is hurting." Lucy said and looked down at her (his) chest. "Natsu, did you switch bodies with Lucy?" Mira asked. Lucy the Natsu looked at Natsu the Lucy. Natsu the Lucy screamed. Juvia the Gray burst into laughter. "Natsu sounds so girly." Juvia the Gray said. "You know, I am Lucy." Natsu the Lucy said. "Are you laughing at me?" Lucy the Natsu said angrily as she (he ) punched Juvia the Gray in the stomach. "Its kinda weird to see Juvia and Lucy fighting." Carla said. Mira sighed. "Well, let's try to figure this out." Mira said, "So raise your hand when your name is called. Erza," Jellal raised his hand. "I see, Jellal raise your hand." Mira said. Erza raised her hand. Jellal the Erza and Erza the Jellal looked at each other. Jellal the Erza smiled. "This is better than being a cat." Jellal the Erza said. Erza the Jellal smiled also. "Oh! I figured it out!' Mira exclaimed suddenly, "Body switching pairings are also love pairings! The ones we haven't figured out yet are Happy and Carla, Levy and Gajeel, Romeo and Wendy!" Everyone blushed. "No wonder I feel big "Gajeel the Levy said. Gray the Juvia drooled slightly. "What do you mean love pairings?" Wendy the Romeo said, "I never said I loved Wendy." Mira smiled. "You said that you never said. Not you never loved." Mira pointed out. Wendy the Romeo's blush deepened and he lowered his head so the others couldn't see. " So this is what it feels like to be a girl!" Carla the Happy said as he spun around. "Hey! Don't do anything weird!" Happy the Carla said. Romeo the Wendy just stood in a corner and watched. "I remember having a book that told you how to fix this kind of stuff. I bought it after we had the body switching before just in case." Gajeel the Levy said. Natsu the Lucy's eyes brightened. "Please get it!" He (she) said. "I'll go and try to find it." Gajeel the Levy said as he (she ) got up and walked off. Juvia the Gray sighed and started stripping. "GRAY! Even though I'm not Juvia, Don't do that!" Natsu the Lucy yelled at Juvia the Gray. Gray the Juvia blushed. "He can go ahead." Gray the Juvia said. Juvia the Gray realized what he was doing just before he took off the last garment that covered Juvia's privacy. "Oh. Sorry Juvia." Juvia the Gray said and blushed. "Juvia would be okay with it if you completely stripped. Then you would be able to see m….." Gray the Juvia said but was cut off by Gajeel the Levy who was back with the book. 'I found it." Gajeel the Levy said. "Took you long enough.' Levy the Gajeel said, "I don't like this small body.' Gajeel the Levy put down the book and said, "Well sorry I don't have a perfect model body." Gajeel the Levy sat down. "It's not that I don't like it. Its just small. Otherwise, it's a model body to me." Levy the Gajeel said. Gajeel the Levy blushed and looked away. Mira took the book and opened it to look at the table of contents. 'It says with Five people or more you go to page 173." Mira read out loud. Mira flipped some pages. "Let's see," Mira said, "I says if there are twelve people and half are female and the other half are male, turn to page 183.' Mira turned more pages. "It says that if everyone who switched bodies is a love pairing, You have to….." Mira trailed off. Her smile brightened. 'What does it say?" Natsu the Lucy said as she went over to Mira and the book. "Uh let's see. It says you have to…..what 'd be really weird." Natsu the Lucy said. 'What does it say?' Levy the Gajeel said impatiently. ' It says that the pairing has to kiss." Mira said cheerfully, "Well, I'm glad I'm not you." Laki said from a table across from them. She had been watching the whole thing. "Well, its not like we get to choose. Juvia the Gray mumbled. "If you had to kiss someone in Fairy Tail, would you choose Juvia?" Laki asked Gray. Laki was curious herself, but she was also doing it on Juvia behalf. 'Well, I guess I might." Juvia the Gray said. Juvia cried tears made of pure joy. "Well, we might as well get to it." Natsu said. He turned to Lucy and Noticed that they were already in their original bodies. "We've changed back!" Lucy said. Mira was slightly disappointed. Everyone looked at their pairing and notice that they were back to normal. "It would be my first kiss if we didn't turn back." Wendy said. "I wouldn't let you kiss that guy." Carla said and motioned to Romeo. "Hey, Happy wants you, Carla." Romeo said. Once Carla turned around Romeo kissed Wendy. It was a short one. "I don't mind." Wendy said, "I'm glad actually."

Romeo blushed and looked away. Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy were feeling awkward. "Well, what do we do now?" Lucy asked Natsu. "Hmm, why don't we follow Romeo and Wendy's example?" Natsu suggested. Let's just say everyone ended up making out with their pairing. Mira and Laki watched. "Popcorn?" Laki said as she offered Mira a bowl of popcorn.

"No thank you." Mira said politely, "I'm on a diet." They kept watching. They talked as they watched the people basically put on one of those romance films.

Later, Mira was talking to the master. "Did those kids have fun with the body switching?" the master asked Mira. "Yes, I do believe they had fun." Mira replied. The master sighed in relief.

"I did put a lot of magic power into doing that." The master said.

"Wait, you did that?' Mira asked. "Oops. Spilled the beans.' the master said carelessly.


End file.
